


in every jerk a purr

by bell (belldreams)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Silly, because that's definitely what i need right now, cat!anakin, this is just something lighthearted, were cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belldreams/pseuds/bell
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	in every jerk a purr

Perhaps it's Obi-Wan's imagination, but Anakin's stare as a cat feels so much more judgemental. "Your food bowl is full," Obi-Wan reminds him. Again. Anakin yowls. "With wet food. You like wet food, remember? It's your favourite, bantha meat." 

More yowls, all while staring with demanding yellow eyes, his pupils dilated to black strips.

"You can stare at me all you like, Anakin. When you're a cat, you need cat food." 

Crash. The potted fern that once lived on the window sill lies a broken body on the floor. Anakin squints his eye as if to confirm that, yes, he knocked it off with the Force. 

How much more of this? A quick glance at the clock set to Tattooine time confirms: another couple of days until the triple full moon ends. Obi-Wan sighs. Maybe he should start removing all their plants before Anakin's were-cat phase sets in. But he'd just find something else to wreck, wouldn't he. 

Anakin the cat changes tactics. He winds around Obi-Wan's ankles, mewing plaintively. Even his eyes plead. He can almost read his thoughts: please real food, please please please. The way Anakin explains it, he does experience human thoughts as a cat, but they're distant, vague, and unimportant. "Like one of your lectures," he said cheerfully. His cat thoughts take over— or so he says. Obi-Wan hasn’t ruled out the possibility he enjoys the excuse to be a pain.

If Anakin the cat had his way, he’d eat all things poison to were-cats.

“C’mere.” Obi-wan scoops the writhe feline body going round and round his legs. “You can whine until you pass out, but you won’t get a single bite of my dinner.” He’s not going to give up lily-infused vegetable stew just because Anakin turns into a stubborn cat every now and again.

Another pleading mew. “You can’t be that hungry if you’re still begging instead of eating. Come, I’ll give you some scratches.” They settle on the couch, Anakin spread across Obi-Wan’s chest, his chin resting on his shoulder. Obi-Wan rubs gentle circle on his yellow-orange head; Anakin responds with full-body purrs. “See isn’t this better than knocking things down?” 

This much is true: once Anakin had received enough scratches to satisfy his feline soul, he circled round in Obi-Wan’s lap; kneaded his thighs; and curled up into a tight ball, tail tip pressed to nose. “So much for my dinner,” Obi-Wan says. He strokes Anakin’s fur down his back. It’s okay. He can wait. 


End file.
